1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key with an ornamental bow device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of locks have heretofore been provided for protecting property, privacy, etc. Except for number locks, a lock is used with a key. Thus, keys become a daily necessity. A typical key includes a bow and a blade, wherein the blade is processed to have a particular shape for locking/unlocking purposes. A plastic protective layer may be coated on the bow to provide a place for a trade name or advertisements without providing any ornamental effect. The present invention is intended to provide a key with an ornamental bow device.